


Love with Trust

by Meta_Ren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: A young animator named Deidra has it made in the big state of California. She has everything she could ask for...except on thing. Yearning for the heart of one of America's top animators is something she doesn't want to fully understand, yet it makes her break from her shy shell. Will her thoughts become reality when the two kick things off? Will she be able to open her heart up?





	Love with Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



It was a long night at the office…as usual.

Her feet hit against the floor with a force compelled not by anger, but by anxious thought. Her dark green eyes darted between the kitchen and shower. Her thoughts began to debate. Shower first then eat. Yes. 

After writing, story boarding, and pitching lay outs, she felt filthier than someone walking in the rain with a cold. 

With quick silence, she skirted to her bedroom to find her night cloths. After a moment, she gives a sigh of success: A vintage cotton shirt, comfy fluffy pants, and a pair of quirky socks. With one hand oh her hip and the other holding her folded cloths, she makes her way to the shower. 

Looking back on her childhood, she would never had thought in a million years that her goal….no. It was not a goal. A dream. A dream that many kids her age at the time had. The dream; working with one of the most highly revered animators in the 90’s. Sure, some would say that it was impossible, but she was full of unbridled ambition. 

The white tiles on her bare feet made goosebumps craw up her skin. Giving a yelp, she jets to the carpet. Making her way to the tub with a slow demeanor, she turns the silver handle to start the water. If it wasn’t Thursday, a bubble bath would be in order. She groans.

Hoping into the shower, her thoughts begin to drift. 

Sure. She did achieve her dream. Yeah, she did make a good amount of money, but there was always something empty and odd about having an apartment all to herself. She was young and was always told to make a place for herself first before going off to get married, but she was at that point now. 

The dating game was always a gamble. One night stands disgusted her and every man to ever come into her life only resulted in a broken heart and depression. But she didn’t want any ordinary man. Oh no, she would never sell herself short like that. She knew she deserved better. 

Lathering up her rag with soap, she suddenly felt depressed. Would that sound ungrateful?

But yes. She wanted someone…eccentric. 

She knew who she wanted and her shy conduct would not stand in the way any longer. Leaning her head back, the water washes over her like a waterfall. She grins. Sure, it won’t happen, but it’s worth a try. 

She feared rejection and another broken heart. Someone as emotionally fragile as her couldn’t withstand another blow. 

 

After washing up and eating, she plops on her snug bed covered with an ample amount of pillows. As she tries to get comfortable, her work for tomorrow begins to haunt her. She cringes at the thought. But that was okay. She would get to see the love of her life tomorrow. That idea made her giddy, but she needed sleep. She had much to tend to tomorrow. 

 

*** 

She would be a morning person, but chooses not to be. 

In a sluggish manner, she riffles through her closet. Something semi-professional, but comfortable. A white blouse, perhaps? Something to show off her curves somewhat, but not intently. A pair of black pants…no. Jeans. Converse? Why not. She may have to do some walking today. 

Turning her lights off, she heads for the kitchen, almost slipping in the process due to the flooring. She notes that next time to tell the maids to lay off the wax. 

Grabbing her purse and keys, she runs out of the apartment. No coffee or breakfast today sadly. 

The ride to work was always a fast one. The office was only 15 minutes away, but with traffic, it could sometimes amount to 30. Other than the concrete jungle and palm trees to look at, there was not much to the California scenery. Occasionally one would see a nice sports car with a nice looking man behind the wheel, but she was not interested. Having only lived in the area for a few months, she didn’t know anything about the best bars, restaurants, or even where the nearest dry cleaners was. Like men, it is always a gamble. With the droning radio, sleep sounded good again. 

The destination was approaching. A big office building that blended in with the rest began to come into sight. She wondered what was in store for today. Maybe one of the co-workers bought donuts? Maybe she would…no. She mentally slaps herself. She can’t keep thinking this way. He would never approacher her, at least not in that manner.

With 20 minutes to spare, the dark haired woman parks her vehicle and exits. Slamming the door with force, she knew nothing would come of today. Hopelessness started to flow through her veins. Dragging herself to the elevator, she remembered. A bubble bath for later. That’s something to be hopeful about. 

The elevator dings, indicating it was time to go up the floors. She enters the unfilled lift. No one would be here yet. Most of everyone is either late or on time. With her index finger, she clicks the 8th floor button. As it goes up, it stops suddenly on the 5th. One of the maids probably.

As the door opens, she steps back. It was him. With a damper black suit, he looks into her eyes. Those damned blue eyes of his. If given the opportunity, she would get lost in them every day.

It was her boss. The apple of her eye. The one and only of her silent pursuit. A man that radiated positivity and love. Trustworthy, genuine, and by Lord one sexy guy. He could have anyone with the drop of a pen, but rumor around the office was he was very particular and picky. 

These words wouldn’t stop her ambition. 

“Hey Deidra, how are those layouts coming?” Everything that happened after was a blur in her mind. Her words couldn’t articulate as fluently. 

This was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend of mine! Thank you for your patience! <3  
> More chapters to come...probably 5. Much love :)


End file.
